Flores de Media Noche
by Miss Chiizu
Summary: Desde tierras muy lejanas llegan al imperio de Kou dos viajeras desconocidas para apoyar a ésta nación. ¿Logrará Judal, el oráculo de Kou congeniar con éstas dos misteriosas mujeres? Basado en los días en los que el magi oscuro anda más aburrido dentro del reino que barra de ensaladas en restaurante de comida rápida. Clasificación M por contener Lemon ¡MUCHO LEMON! Bueno no tanto.


**¡Gentecita! ¿Cómo me les va? Vengo aquí a reportarme con un nuevo fic! Ésta vez les traigo a una de las series más geniales que he tenido el placer de ver n_n! Sé que no tengo la costumbre de escribir muy seguido pero estoy en vacaciones así que ¿Qué mejor forma de invertir mi tiempo que escribiendo? Me ha costado un poquito (bastante) hacer éste primer capítulo, pero ya tengo los demás capítulos en mente :) así que espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y pues algún review o sugerencia para un capítulo me lo hacen saber. Mostraré más sorpresas (y mucho mucho lemon) en los próximos capítulos ¡Hasta entonces!**

 **Extraños Visitantes**

-¡¿Podría soltarme de una buena vez?!- Con sus manos aprisionadas en un conjuro hecho por uno de los magos guardianes del imperio no tuvo más opción que empezar a soltar groserías al aire, si bien no era una chica muy expresiva, cuando la hacían enojar mostraba su lado más agresivo- _Neftis…-_ Vio como se la llevaban en otra caravana, no, no podían llevársela.

En un intento fallido por soltarse del agarre de su escolta lanzó el agua de un cuenco hacia su captor, corrió lo más cerca que pudo de su compañera hasta ver guardias interponiéndose en su camino- _Malditos-_ Pensó mientras ponía presión a uno de los guardias en el hombro haciendo que éste cayera al suelo inconsciente.

-¡Cuidado!

-¿Qué?….no….- mientras la pelirroja gritaba precaución, su compañera era inmovilizada con un rayo que provino de un lugar desconocido haciéndola caer en la inconsciencia.

\- ¡Quieta¡ O la señorita será inmovilizada de por vida – Gritaba uno de los guardias a la muchacha mientras ésta caía al suelo alcanzada por un rayo que se dirigió hacia ella- ¡Llévenselas!- Ordenó el general mientras guiaba a su tropa de nuevo al palacio.

Presas nuevas habían aparecido, sin lugar a duda fueron muy difíciles de atrapar pero nadie sabía que aquellas presas cambiarían el futuro del reino, y más que ello haría fluir al destino de forma inimaginable para cierto ser oscuro.

* * *

 _Mundo aburrido… ¿Por qué no ocurre nada divertido en éste lugar?-_ Se preguntaba el magi para sus adentros mientras daba la última mordida a su ya segundo melocotón. Sacó el último que guardaba en su bolsillo deseando poder sacar siquiera un artefacto que satisfaga sus deseos de jugar, en verdad la soledad y la impotencia de no poder destruir todo lo que se le pasaba por el frente era estresante y más estresante aún era el guardar tanto poder sin liberarlo.

Los jardines posteriores eran sin lugar a duda el lugar preferido del magi, no por el hecho de la belleza de la naturaleza, sino porque disfrutaba ver campos abiertos que podían fácilmente acoger todo su poder y ser destruidos, sí, en verdad le gustaban. De repente las puertas de la parte occidente del palacio se abrieron, entrando consigo la guardia real del castillo, Judal los vio salir temprano por la mañana pero no supo por qué armaban tanto alboroto al volver.

-Koumei…- musitó el magi al ver que el segundo príncipe del imperio iba rápidamente caminando hacia donde estaba la guardia - ¿Y ahora que les pasa a esos guardias?- preguntaba con desinterés el magi mientras esperaba una respuesta.

\- Magi – El príncipe se detuvo un segundo para hablar con él, si sabía que había algo peor que la furia de Kouen era sin lugar a duda lo molesto que se volvía el magi cuando deseaba saber algo- Pues verás, nos informaron que habían magos de Magnostadt rondando los bosques alrededor del palacio, pero fueron solo aprendices menores, así que fueron capturados, me retiro magi- Dicho esto el príncipe imperial se retiró dejando a un magi desconcertado.

 _-Bah era solo eso-_ sumido en sus pensamientos dio un mordisco al melocotón que yacía en su mano.

* * *

\- Parthevia es un lugar muy peligroso, hermano ¿Cómo lograremos hacer un pacto en el que ambas partes no queden sin ser perjudicadas? Ambas quieren una rebelión a su favor- sentada junto a su hermano, Hakuei mostraba gran preocupación por los métodos poco ortodoxos de conquista que poseía el Imperio de Kou, asesinar gente a sangre fría no era parte de sus planes para "unir al mundo" como ella lo llamaba.

\- Debemos saber con quién negociar, Hakuei, siendo Parthevia quien tome la iniciativa pero con un pequeño empujón de nuestra parte- aclamaba Kouen el primer príncipe imperial- Ahora como es sabido deb…- antes de dictar su nueva estrategia el príncipe fue callado.

\- Señor, disculpe la intromisión mi señor- decía un guardia mientras hacía una reverencia y se quedaba estático- Han sido capturadas dos mujeres de origen desconocido, una actualmente inconsciente y la otra dice conocer a su señoría la princesa Hakuei-

\- ¿Y para ello viene esta interrupción?- comentaba el príncipe mientras levantaba la vista hacia su hermanastra- La reunión aún no ha acabado, puedes retirarte-

\- Señor, la mujer desea hablar con su majestad la señorita Hakuei antes de su ejecución, esa fue su única petición- continuó el hombre.

- _Imposible-_ Hakuei pensó al escuchar las palabras del subordinado-¿Quién mandó a ejecutar a aquellas mujeres?- la princesa se levantó de su asiento observando hacia la puerta de salida.

-Como fue una captura dentro de los límites intangibles del palacio, la ley estipula que deben ser ejecutados mi señora-

Cansado de escuchar tanta palabrería el príncipe se decidió a hablar- Hakuei, te enviaré los planes con uno de los generales, ve a ver de qué se trata-

-Con su permiso- Hakuei haciendo una reverencia se encaminó junto con el guardia hacia los calabozos ¿Quién podría ser? ¿Acaso puede ser la amiga pelirroja de Aladdin?

* * *

-¡Camina mujer, que no tengo todo tu día!- un guardia robusto y gigante sostenía el terso y delicado brazo de la muchacha que se iba volviendo rojizo como su cabellera, aquel hombre era un bruto, y sin lugar a duda no sabía cómo tratar con una mujer.

-¡Oye! Veo que no te enseñaron a tratar con damas, ¿Eh grandulón?- La mujer de cabellos rojizos que llegaban hasta la parte baja de sus omóplatos intentaba hacer conversación con uno de sus captores con el fin de que se trato sea un poco más amable- ¿Qué tal si yo te enseño como tratar a los viajeros?

-Silencio- ordenó el hombre mientras caminaba con la mujer de su lado.

Otro guardia fortachón como el primero, en cambio sostenía a otra mujer dueña de una piel blanca, pero permanecía inconsciente, mientras rodeaban el palacio por los pasillos siendo su destino final el borde de ejecuciones se encontraron con la primera princesa imperial Ren Hakuei.

-¡Señorita Hakuei! Gracias a los dioses- Se observaba como la mujer de ojos dorados mostraba una gran sonrisa al ver a la mujer imperial.

\- _Por Dios-_ la princesa dueña de los ojos azules observó detenidamente la rojiza cabellera que combinaba con los ojos ámbar de la mujer – ¡Joven Neftis! ¡En verdad eres tú! Suéltenla, por favor- se acercó sin paso apresurado hacia los guardias.

-Pero su señoría, son mujeres peligrosas, utilizan un tipo de magia extraña, nos tomó toda la mañana intentar atraparlas debido a esta mujer que controla cuerpos- el hombre que tenía a la pelirroja señaló a la muchacha inconsciente en los brazos del otro guardia.

-¿Controlar?- Hakuei se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras

-Tengo que contarle todo Hakuei-sama, en verdad han sido tantas lunas sin vernos- Neftis intentó zafarse del agarre del guardia enviándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica pero esto no funcionó.

-Suéltenla- Ordenó la princesa de cabello azabache mientras se dirigía hacia Neftis y la abrazó con fuerza.

En verdad Hakuei no solía hacer amigos en sus viajes, únicamente tratos amistosos, pero Neftis se convirtió en una gran y poderosa aliada, que más que aliada pudo llamarla amiga.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-Maldito bastardo- Mostró su mejor sonrisa al momento en el que preparaba su energía para dirigir un ataque hacia uno de los ladrones que intentaban tomar sus pertenencias, rápidamente soltó una descarga de su mano izquierda y la pasó hacia su otra mano formando un puente energético que emanaba electricidad de sí, lo envió hacia el hombre y logró atravesar su cabeza volándola en cientos de pedazos carbonizados, aún mantenía el toque, la fuerza y el impacto del rayo que formó hicieron que la cabeza del hombre se despedazara quedando únicamente su cuerpo inerte. Tomó el cuerpo y cortó con su pequeña espada la bolsa que traía amarrado, observó dentro de ella y se percató de que traía suficiente dinero como para sobrevivir siquiera tres meses dentro de una ciudad como Balbaad o Parthevia._

 _-¡Alto ahí! Has profanado la vida de un hombre que no conoces, ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- Hakuei se acercaba lentamente con sus tropas, mientras observaban de lejos mantenían distancia para no ser atacados de sorpresa._

 _\- Querida mujer- Neftis se acercaba delicada y sensualmente hacia la mujer que tenía en frente- éste hombre de quien me acusas haber matado intentó quitarme mis pertenencias y encima de eso quiso abusar de mi- no aguantó más el deseo de poder pelear con ella, por la bandera que poseía su armada, Neftis sabía que ella era parte de Kou y sabía que Kou es uno de los imperios más fuertes jamás conocidos._

 _\- La violencia genera violencia, piensa en ello- Hakuei asintió en forma de disculpa hacia Neftis y dio media vuelta._

 _-Espera…- Neftis estaba sorprendida, ¿Acaso aquella mujer no iba a intentar pelear con ella aun viendo su poder?- Así no lo sepas los violentos merecen tener un poco de diversión a veces, la violencia es una forma de diversión para aquellos quienes estamos dispuestos a divertirnos de forma no convencional- la chica de los ojos ambarinos formó una enorme sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que se acercaba para atacar a la muchacha de cabello negro, sin duda amaba la adrenalina de no saber hasta dónde podía llegar su sentido común._

 _Con un rápido movimiento Hakuei pudo esquivar una ráfaga de fuego que iba directamente a su cara, sacó su arma y alzó su voz para que su guardia no dispararan las flechas, en nanosegundos se encontraba tras Neftis haciendo un pequeño corte en su hombro logrando que el fuego en sus manos desapareciera- Te dije que la violencia crea violencia- Dijo éstas suaves palabras al oído de Neftis mientras colocaba brazaletes que cortaban el flujo de energía mágica en los brazos de la muchacha de cabello rojizo haciendo que ésta última caiga en el suelo polvoriento._

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

-…y desde entonces tengo a Paimon conmigo- expresó la primera princesa del reino mientras sostenía delicadamente su abanico de plumas.

-¡Increíble! nunca pensé que estarías aquí, creí que seguías recorriendo el mundo, ¿Lo sigues haciendo?- Neftis caminaba junto a Hakuei mientras observaba los jardines del enorme palacio.

-Ya no lo hago, he decidido actualizarme a los mandatos del imperio, mi padre anda muy enfermo por lo que me cuentan y mientras viajaba los recados llegaban a mí en meses, era difícil para mí mantenerme al tanto estando en lugares apartados-

-Ya veo, es triste, esperaba volver a encontrarme contigo en otro lugar- Neftis sonrió a la vez que mostraba gran comprensión hacia la princesa.

-Pero dime ¿Quién es aquella mujer que estaba inconsciente?- Hakuei estaba angustiada debido a que el guardia que la anunció previamente le había informado que aquella mujer atacó con agua y hielo a los subordinados- _Hielo, ¿Podría ser otro magi?-_ se pasó esa idea por la cabeza al momento en que volvía a la conversación.

-Su nombre es Hadara, me la encontré cuando rodeaba el dungeon del que lograste apoderarte, tuve una fuerte discusión con ella porque intentaba entrar sola, fue toda una odisea negociar con ella- Neftis observaba detenidamente las flores del jardín mientras sonreía por el recuerdo- No confiaba en ella al principio, pero luego se fue volviendo parte indispensable en mi vida, ahora y desde que papá murió, siento que ella es… es como mi familia.- un recuerdo vago vino a su mente mientras observaba el viento mecer las hojas de los árboles.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Qué lugar tan miserable para despertar, la peor forma de montar tus recuerdos puede ser detrás de un viejo barco pesquero con olores desagradables y cubierta de un lodo infernal…miedo, eso era lo que ella sentía, sentía miedo._

 _-Pequeña ¿Te encuentras bien? Mírate, estás llorando, ven conmigo- un hombre de mediana estatura que aparentaba unos 40 años se acercó a ella mientras le extendía su mano._

 _-No…- lo miró con susto ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué quería?... ¿Quién era ella? ¿Dónde estaba su familia?_

 _-¿Te gusta el pescado con especias?- preguntó el hombre mientras le sonreía- Yo conozco un lugar muy bueno, ¿Quieres venir conmigo hasta que venga por ti tu familia?-_

 _-¿Fa..,mi…lia?- La pequeña se encogió y tomó sus rodillas entre sus brazos- No familia-_

 _-Pobrecilla, ¿No tienes a tu familia? Ahora veo por qué estás aquí- el hombre sacó un pañuelo gris de una bolsa que tenía amarrada a su cintura y limpió el lodo que tenía la niña en su rostro- Ven, te llevaré a comer pescado ¡El mejor pescado de Balbaad!- musitaba el tipo mientras sonreía haciendo que una pequeña Neftis sonriera por lo bajo._

 _-Pescado- dijo la niña mientras sostenía una de las algas que se había sacado del cabello, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero aquel hombre le dio la confianza para poder comer con él aquel "mejor pescado" de un tal Balbaad._

 ** _Fin de Flashback_**

* * *

-Maaaaldición, ¡Que día tan aburrido!- Judal flotaba entre las habitaciones contiguas al jardín delantero, buscaba ansiosamente a algún individuo al cual sacar de quicio, en verdad la tranquilidad lo aburría al punto de ponerlo histérico- Kouha ¿Dónde estás mocoso?- El magi no tuvo otra elección que buscar al menor de los hijos del emperador.

Finalmente, aburrido y cansado de buscar a alguien con quien divertirse y luego de que le prohibieran asustar a las mucamas de lugar no tuvo otra opción que infiltrarse en la cocina como solo él podía hacerlo, robar una cuanta fruta y llevársela para contemplar la miserable vida pacífica y tranquila del momento. Judal caminó a paso lento maldiciendo a todo lo que se encontraba por no lograr descargar su aburrimiento, mientras caminaba hacia la cocina pudo divisar una silueta dentro de uno de las habitaciones, pudo apreciar que la silueta estaba empezando a moverse bruscamente ¿Qué demonios? Maldita curiosidad.

- _No…-_ Sentía que pronto la alcanzarían, ¿Acaso era demasiado tarde para huir de sus pesadillas? Cada vez hacía más frío, oh, el frío revoloteaba en el aire buscando un modo de hacerla perder la cabeza- _Por favor, no, por favor…-_ Hadara jadeaba incesantemente mientras se revolvía en la cama improvisada en el suelo, ¿Dónde más podían dejar los guardias a una mujer extraña que no ha sido recibida oficialmente como invitada en el palacio? El cuerpo de la mujer inconsciente de sus actos empezaba a enfriar el lugar gracias a la magia que creaba con la ayuda de su magoi.

\- ¡NO! ¡Nooooo!- Aquella pesadilla se materializó en un grito ahogado haciéndola despertar de golpe, jadeando desesperadamente y sintiendo el frío recorrer por su espalda, entre el miedo y la desesperación observó una silueta que se encontraba reclinada en la puerta corrediza de la pequeña habitación bloqueando su única entrada, el cuerpo se le heló por completo y pegó un alarido que tranquilamente se hubiera podido escuchar hasta Sindria.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- La mujer gritó exasperadamente al ver la figura vestida de negro de pie en la puerta.

-¡Aaaaaah!- Aquella figura pegó un grito gutural y removiéndose un paso hacia atrás, no por el hecho de tenerle miedo, sino por el susto que le provocó el alarido de la mujer.

* * *

-¡Hadara!- Neftis escuchó el grito de Hadara desde el jardín en donde se encontraban, fue corriendo hasta donde escuchó los gritos seguida de Hakuei- _No de nuevo-_ Rogaba que algún día esa pesadilla dejara de atormentarla.

 **Es una pesadilla estar tan oxidada escribiendo pero tener esas ganas incontrolables de escribir! Espero les haya gustado éste primer capítulo, pronto volveré con el siguiente y muchos más!. Muchas gracias por adelantado por dejar sus reviews, eso me ayudará con ideas y motivación para seguir escribiendo mi fic :). Nos vemos.**


End file.
